doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto Mendiola
) |familiares = |pais = México:|estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente }} Roberto Mendiola es un actor de doblaje. Es mejor conocido por papeles como Victor en El cadáver de la novia, Lucario en la película Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew, Fuego en Ben 10, Francis Underwood en la serie House of Cards, el Fiscal Michael Cutter en La ley y el orden, el villano Myotismon en Digimon: Digital Monsters e Isshin Kurosaki en Bleach. También hizo la voz del villano principal de Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos, el General Woundwort. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ROBERTO MENDIOLA COMO EL SEÑOR HURTADO thumb|right|200px|Por Eduardo454. La_novia_cad_ver.jpg|Victor en El cadáver de la novia, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Archivo:Monaca_OfficialArtwork.png|Monaka en Dragon Ball Super. Isshin_Kurosaki2.png|Isshin Kurosaki en Bleach. 92888-myotismon1_large.png|Myotismon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Lucario_SSB4.png|Lucario en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew. Cyborg_009_007_GB.png|Great Britain/007 en Cyborg 009. Nachi.png|Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1ª voz) y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades. Executive_A.D.A._Michael_Cutter.jpg|Michael Cutter (Linus Roache) en La ley y el orden y La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Frank.jpeg|Francis Underwood en House of Cards. Fuego.jpeg|Fuego en Ben 10. Swampfire's 3rd Puberty.png|Fuego Pantanoso en Ben 10: Omniverse. Héctor_con_Armadura.jpg|Héctor del Relámpago en Guerreros Samurai. Portgas_D_ace_pirate_flamme_barbe_blanche_one_piece.png|Portgas D. Ace en One Piece. Mummymon.jpg|Mummymon también en Digimon 02. Appule.png|Appole en Dragon Ball Z. Langdon.jpg|Prof. Robert Langdon (Tom Hanks) en El código Da Vinci. Makoto_Otawara.png|Makoto Otawara en Eyeshield 21. Jo_Tetsuma.png|Jo Tetsuma también en Eyeshield 21. HRSSamuelSullivan.png|Samuel Sullivan en Héroes. Padre_de_Daikichi.png|Gouki Komusubi, el padre de Daikichi, también en Eyeshield 21. Profesorlumpus.jpg|Profesor Lumpus en El Campamento de Lazlo. Ruben Laluna Roberto.png|Ruben Laluna en ¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo!. Carnage.jpg|Carnage en Spider-Man. Noctavio Sombron.png|Noctavio Sombron en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. LABABAg.png|El Hombre de Mucosa/Hongo Mucoso tambien en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Grotescologia slim.png|Slim también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Jonathan_Irons_AW.png|Jonathan Irons en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. GeneralWoundwort.jpg|General Woundwort en Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos. Srhurtadochavoanimado.png|El Sr. Hurtado en El Chavo. Senor_m.jpg|Sr. Maellard (3ª voz) en Un show más. Agente_Seis.jpg|Agente Seis en Generador Rex. Fds.png|Oficial Dona (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Frylock.png|Frylock en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Jeff.png|Jeff La Araña en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy 1545705_1399463290311840_1394229656_n.png|Vulk en Mixels. Pegasus-AttackedbyCrowler.jpg|Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. BobPatiño.png|Bob Patiño en Los Simpson (Temps. 14, 19-Presente). EH12 Viper.png|Sargento Viper en Crónicas Pokémon. Monsters-vs-aliens-characters-flipbook-image-5-3x4.jpg|Coberton en la serie animada de Monstruos vs. Aliens. Robotboy_kamikazi.png|Dr. Kamikazi en Robotboy. Fiaboricci.jpg|Fibonacci Sequins en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Zane-0.jpg|Zane en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. DiggleS3.png|John Diggle en Flecha y Flash. Hoffman.jpg|Hoffman en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña. Inspector_Megure.png|Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo y Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima. Genma_saotome_by_el_maky_z-d6glcu7.png|Genma Saotome en las películas y en los OVAs 5 y 6 de Ranma ½. Lps-character-roger-baxter_570x420.jpg|Roger Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop. Adrien Brody.jpg|Ha doblado recurrentemente a Adrien Brody. Conde Tundacula.jpg|Conde Tundácula (2ª voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Stannis.jpg|Stannis Baratheon en Game of Thrones. Androide 19.png|Androide número 19 en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Nail 56.png|Nail también en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Img ct10 02 on.png|Mifune en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. 13.Clank.png|Clank en Ratchet & Clank (doblaje mexicano). BigtheCat LD.jpeg|Big, el Gato en LEGO Dimensions. SHK4Cookie.png|Cookie en Shrek para siempre. Skull.jpg|Reginald "Skull" Skulinski en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Roberto Rapido y Furioso.jpg|Roberto en Más rápido más furioso. Bill Clinton (Peabody y Sherman).jpg|Bill Clinton en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik Filmografía Películas Adrien Brody *Frankie Kelly en Asalto americano (2014) *Dmitri en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Scott en Tercera persona (2013) *Él mismo en Ama a Marilyn (2012) *Salvador Dalí en Medianoche en París (2011) *Travis en El experimento (2010) Greg Germann *Peter Penny en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Director Betcher en El maestro luchador (2012) *Reeves en Terapia sexual de grupo (2010) *Roger Nelson en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) Denis O'Hare *Charles Pierce Jr. en Terror al anochecer (2014) *Dr. Sevard en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Moore en Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *John Briggs en Milk (2008) William Fichtner *Eric Sachs en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *John Carlyle en Elysium (2013) *Poley en El Big Bang (2010) *Frank Crenshaw en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) John Hawkes *Joe Albany en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) *Roger en Contagio (2011) *Freddie Spearman en Gángster americano (2007) *Dave en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) Ted Raimi *Hoffman en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Hoffman en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Alex en El grito (2004) *Hoffman en El Hombre Araña (2002) David Strathairn *Ty Burley en El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) *Almirante William Stenz en Godzilla (2014) *Arnie Copeland en Noches púrpura (2007) Luke Wilson *William Henderson en Straight A's (2013) *Jack Harris en La red sexual (2009) *Taylor en Patinando a la gloria (2007) Jim Rash *Lewis en The Way, Way Back (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Techie en Furia de Ping Pong (2007) *Philip en 10, el examen perfecto (2002) Roger Rees *Yorish Kaganoivich en Invasores (2007) *Sr. Hobbs en Garfield 2 (2006) *Raymond Larocque en La Pantera Rosa (2006) Kevin J. O'Connor *Henry en Petróleo sangriento (2007) *Henry en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Benny Gabor en La momia (1999) Bruce Davison *Senador Robert Kelly en X-Men 2 (2003) *Senador Robert Kelly en X-Men (2000) *Dr. Stevens en La cura (1995) James Frain *J.F. Villefort en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Nick en Doble traición (2000) *Príncipe Felix Yusupov en Rasputín (1996) Jason Isaacs *Chaz Watley en Dulce noviembre (2001) *DJ en Event Horizon (1997) *Lord Felton en Corazón de dragón (1996) Michael McDonald *Bryce Crean en La jefa (2016) *Patrick en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) Brian Huskey *Bill Wazowkowski en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Bill Wazowkowski en Buenos vecinos (2014) Dylan McDermott *Sam Parker en Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) *Padre en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) Paul Anderson *Albert Donoghue en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Francis Allen en El escuadrón del miedo (2012) Ben Mendelsohn *Dave en Río perdido (2014) (2ª versión) *Capitán Dutton en Australia (2008) Yul Vazquez *Marsha en Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) *Paco en El ex (2006) Tim Guinee *Frank Green en 99 casas (2014) *Padre Adam Guiteau en Vampiros (1998) Tim Meadows *Malcolm en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Malcolm en Son como niños (2010) Shaun Toub *Yinsen en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Yinsen en Iron Man (2008) Kevin Kilner *Tom Lungren en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Ed Portman en Educando a Helen (2004) Bob Balaban *Maxwell en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Joyero en Licencia para casarse (2007) Matt Winston *Profesor en Más de mil palabras (2012) *Glen Aldrich en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) Ewen Bremner *Rollo Maverley en Página 8 (2011) *Inspector Dowd en La provocación (2005) Paul Giamatti *Ben Bernanke en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) *Rudy Timmons en El mediador (1998) Aaron Eckhart *Howie Corbett en El buen latido (2010) *Del Sizemore en La enfermera Betty (2000) Thomas Jane *Policía vegetariano en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Burke Hicks en Contracara (1997) Chris Cooper *Phil Woodward en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Dwayne Powell Looney en Tiempo de matar (1996) Brad Dourif *Sr. Smirker en Cadena de correos (2010) *Chucky en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (redoblaje) Ben Shenkman *Peter Hartofilias en Solitary Man (2009) *Dr. Brett Rushton en Como si fuera cierto (2005) Rob LaBelle *Wally Weaver en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Jacques en Bob el mayordomo (2005) Eric Roberts *Vaslov en La tumba de Ligeia (2009) *Él mismo en La última escena (2004) Robert Joy *Stephen Hawking en Superhéroes: La película (2008) *Ted Bedworth en Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) J.C. MacKenzie *Richard Mandelbrot en Locas por el dinero (2008) *Griff en El regreso (2006) Quentin Tarantino *Violador #1 en Planet Terror (2007) (1ª versión) *Warren en A prueba de muerte (2007) (1ª versión) Jet Li *Rogue en Asesino solitario (2007) *Jun Bao en Guerreros Gemelos (1993) Matt Craven *Kevin Capra en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (1ª versión) *Eric en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (2ª versión) Billy Burke *Charlie Swan en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (versión Moviecity) *David Watson en Festín de amor (2007) Chris Ellis *Líder de chusma en Si las paredes hablaran (1996) *J.T. en Mi primo Vinny (1992) Charlie Cho *John Ko en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) *John Ko en Historia policiaca (1985) Eric Bogosian *Bentley Tittle en Blade Trinity (2004) (2ª versión) *Peter en Eclipse total (1995) Jack Davenport *Harris en The Libertine (2004) *Peter Smith-Kingsley en El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) Jackie Chan *Keung en Masacre en Nueva York (1995) *Freddy Wong en El maestro borracho (1978) Mark Wahlberg *Bobby Shatford en La tormenta perfecta (2000) *Troy Barlow en Tres reyes (1999) Nathaniel Parker *Michael Cassio en Otelo (1995) *Clive Healy en El guardaespaldas (1992) Peter Stormare *Sgto. Gunnery en Códigos de guerra (2002) *Dino Velvet en 8 mm (1999) Steve Buscemi *Seymour en Ghost World (2001) *Carl en Fargo (1996) Timothy Olyphant *Michael en Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) *Brett Artounian en El club de las divorciadas (1996) Vinnie Jones *Stubb en La era de los dragones (2011) *Chris el grande en Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes (1998) William H. Macy *Alex en Pánico (2000) *Randy Burch en Benny & Joon (1993) Otros *Director Bentley (Marc Evan Jackson) en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) (tráiler) *Zach Denbrough (Geoffrey Pounsett) en IT (Eso) (2017) *Dr. Helton (Seth Barrish) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Hector MacQueen (Josh Gad) en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente (2017) (tráiler) *Sr. Benoit (Neal Huff) en Fragmentado (2017) *Tom Brand / Sr Fuzzypants (Kevin Spacey) en Mi papá es un gato doblaje (2016) *Tom Hernandez (Nestor Carbonell) en Guerra de razas (2016) *Luis Sanjuro (Raul Esparza) en Custodia (2016) *Boone (Jim Belushi) en El abogado del mal (2016) *Jerry "Jezza" Collins (Andrew Brooke) en David Brent: Vida en la carretera (2016) *Joe (Valentine Miele) en Un hombre ordinario (2016) *Sargento Lilo Díaz (Royce Pierreson) en Spectral (2016) *General Harkness (Robert Knepper) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Buddy Campbell (Don Lake) en Mascotas (2016) *Kraus (Ed Spila) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Thomas Roseland (David Aaron Baker) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Bob (Frederick Weller) en The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) *Sacerdote (Michael H. Cole) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Detective Scott Galban (Keanu Reeves) en Hija de Dios (2016) *Jefe de Alice (Kevin Yamada) y Padre de Josh (Patrick Boll) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Jim Lehrer en Zoolander 2 (2016) *Sr. Monroe (Greg Kriek) en Impulso (2016) *Viejo Nick (Sean Bridgers) en La habitación (2015) *G.H. Hardy (Jeremy Irons) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Rob (Matt Oberg) en Hermanas (2015) *Eric (Steven Roten) en Ashby (2015) *Chuck Casino (Mike O'Brien) en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Pepe (Hector Presedo) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Crockett (Christopher Boyer) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Sr. Pollard (Nicholas Jones) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Papá de Brooke (Seth Barrish) en Mistress America (2015) *Sr. Fillmore (Chris Wylde) en La designada ultra fea (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Ethan Smith (Matthew MacCaull) en The Marine 4: Moving target (2015) *George Lyle (John Ralston) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Teniente Cortez (Cliff Curtis) en El último caballero (2015) *Ejecutivo de Cardiff (Manfred Ilg) (versión Diamond Films) / Guardia de frontera vietnamita (Somwang Ritdech) (versión The Weinstein Company) en Sin escape (2015) *Mike (CJ Wilson) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Insertos en El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) *Doug (Terry Dale Parks) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Herb (Dennis Coard) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Amo Ho (Carl Ng) en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Phylo Percadium (Ramon Tikaram) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *GP de Lily (David Smith) en Electricity (2014) *El director (John Herzfeld) en Dame la mano (2014) *Agente del FBI (Ricky Wayne) en Traición de sangre (2014) *Tío Charlie Lo (Geoff Lee) en La venganza del dragón (2014) *Keegan (Anson Mount) en El gran impostor (2014) *Sam Lennox (Jacek Koman) en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Sr. Mancarrow (Ben Crompton) en No confíes en nadie (2014) *Dr. Andres Contreras Jr. (Alejandro Furth) en Desde la oscuridad (2014) *Gavin McLeod (Ben Miller) en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) *Anfitrión de Talkshow (Dan Lett) en Mapa a las estrellas (2014) *Leo Wolinsky (Dan Futterman) en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Pastor (Troy Vincent) y Coronel Gronski (Tim Griffin) en Francotirador (2014) *Abogado de Maggie (Frank Wood) en Sn. Vincent (2014) *Él mismo (Jerry Seinfeld) en Top Five (2014) *Doctor (Frank Leboeuf) en La teoría del todo (2014) *Jurado potencial 10 (Lenny Clarke) y Dr. Brannamon (Jamison Haase) en El juez (2014) *Donnelly (Jamie McShane) en Perdida (2014) *Entrenador de MC (H. Jon Benjamin) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Profesor (Pierre Grammont) en Lucy (2014) *Controlador de tráfico aéreo (James McCauley) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Michael "Mickey" Marcus (Joe Mantello) en Un corazón normal (2014) *Marko Petrovic (Goran Kostic) en Último día en Marte (2013) *Sriram Chopra (Anjul Nigam) en Malas palabras (2013) *Fiscal (Ed Moran) en Aires de esperanza (2013) *Det. Kyle Griston (Jason Collins) en Bajo cero (2013) *Terry (Luis Da Silva Jr.) en Marcado por la muerte (2013) *Lyndon B. Johnson (Liev Schreiber) en El mayordomo (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Gerente de autobuses (Jacques Gombault) y Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) *Maurice (Roger Bart) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *Dwayne (Spike Jonze) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hazama (Hiroshi Sogabe) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Rodney (Robby Haynes) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Doctor (Scott Adsit) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Dr. Kenny (Patrick Fischler) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Jefe de policía (Todd Boyce) y Presentador de noticias en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Reportero (Arnell Powell) en El conjuro (2013) *Avatar de Nick (James Hong) en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *Beimier (Richard Sammel) en Escuadron de héroes (2013) *Yashida (Haruhiko Yamanouchi) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Norte (Carlos Carrasco) en Parker (2013) *Sr. Borelli (Carlo Mestroni) en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Doug (Eric Keenleyside) en Entrega explosiva (2013) *Tracy Schnelker (Mike O'Malley) en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Profesor Knowby (Bob Dorian) en Posesión infernal (2013) *Richard Wolffe y David Copperfield en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) *Julio (Mike Dopud) en El paquete (2013) *Policía (Christopher Marren) en Mamá (2013) *Profesor Wang (Qingxiang Wang) en Operación Zodiaco (2012) *Insertos en Sangre fría (2012) *Elvis asiático (Anthony Brandon Wong) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Stelu (Louis Dempsey) en 6 balas (2012) *Sr. McBee (Wallace Langham) en Vividores (2012) *Jordie (Phillip Chorba) (versión The Winstein Company) / Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) (versión Videomax) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) *Gavin Briar (Chris Eigeman) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión Videomax) *James Ashley (David Costabile) en Lincoln (2012) *Guardia de prisión #4 (Douglas Crosby), Román el fabulista (David Pittu) y Alien cuatro brazos (Anthony J. Gallo) en Hombres de negro III (2012) *Walter Ross (Nestor Serrano) y Jefe Mayor en Bote SWCC (Billy) en Invencibles (2012) *Leonardo Palladino (Leonardo Sbaraglia) en Poderes ocultos (2012) *Detective Lasky (Matt O'Toole) en El código del miedo (2012) *Paul Sveck (Peter Gallagher) en Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) *Príncipe Ashton de Castlebury (Sam Heughan) en Una princesa en Navidad (2011) *Máscara de zorro (Lane Hughes) e Insertos en Tú sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Milton Greene (Dominic Cooper) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión Videomax) *Ron Alexenberg en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Frank Krueger (John Pyper-Ferguson) en Born to Race (2011) *Harry (Julian Stone) y Voz en aeropuerto de Londres en Con locura (2011) *John F. Kennedy (archivo) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Russell (Jay Karnes) en Setup (2011) *Ralph (Stuart Greer) en El mecánico (2011) *Martin Price (Dermot Mulroney) en Abduction (2011) *Hombre que juega bolos (Patrick Jordan) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Calvo (César Vianco) en De pronto la oscuridad (2010) *Dexter Phillips (Darren Ewing) en Pequeños detectives (2010) *Papá de Francesca (Dieter Landuris) en Rock It! (2010) *Chen Zen (Donnie Yen) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Dane (Ben Cotton) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Zander (Gary Daniels) en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Boris Patz (Gabriel Spahiu) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Paul (Hank Amos) en Los indestructibles (2010) (2ª versión) *Frank en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Jimmy (Sean Patrick Doherty) en The Fighter (2010) *Hombre de barba (Bob Jennings) en La Carretera (2009) *Detective Strickland (Mahershalalhashbaz Ali) en Persecución inminente (2009) *Hubert "Hub" Roob (Michael A. Grimm) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Inspector Kitano (Naoto Takenaka) en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Agente Smith (John Laskowski) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) *Mike Lane (Henry Simmons) en El mejor papá del mundo (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *Sgto. Hugo Stiglitz (Til Schweiger) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Camonetti (John Turturro) en Rescate del metro 123 (2009) *Keith falso (John Becker Good) en Peter y Vandy (2009) *Joseph (David Ramsey) en Mother and Child (2009) *Shavoo (Omari Hardwick) en Entrega aérea (2009) *Damon (Alex Zahara) en Tornados de hielo (2009) *Joseph Goebbels (Harvey Friedman) en Operación Valquiria (2009) *Tnte. Maximillian von Steiner (Benno Fürmann) en Crónicas mutantes (2008) *James Russoti / Lunático Jim (Doug Hutchison) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) *Nathan (Romain Duris) en Después de la vida (2008) *Cerdonio (Seth Rogen) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *DJ Paul (Ian McNeice) en El día de los muertos (2008) *Jamie (Oliver Maltman) en Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) (2ª versión) *Jean Tellier (Hugh Dillon) en Crimen encubierto (2008) *Jack Rusoe/Alex Rover (Gerard Butler) en La isla de Nim (2008) *Sgt. Mike Clady (Jay Mohr) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Shaun (Finesse Mitchell) en Dinero de reserva (2008) *Gang-Du Park (Kang-ho Song) en El huésped (2008) *Supervisor de morgue (Richard Speight Jr.) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Vortgyn (Harry Van Gorkum) en La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) *Embajador Harald Edelstam (Michael Nyqvist) en El clavel negro (2007) *Sao Feng (Yun-Fat Chow) en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Nicholas "Nick" Hume (Kevin Bacon) en Sentencia de muerte (2007) (versión Cinemax) *Insertos en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) *Jack (Alan Tudyk) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Jumbo Falsetti (Danny Hoch) en La noche es nuestra (2007) (2ª versión) *Damon (Joel Tobeck) en Águila contra tiburón (2007) *Wallow (Daniel Frederiksen) en Ghost Rider (2007) *Sr. Carlson (Kevin Quinn) en Paranoia (2007) *Ellis Leach (Kelly AuCoin) en El reino (2007) *Russ De Keifer (Craig Walker) y Yerno de Buzhayev (Joe D'Onofrio) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Adam Bregorsky (Michael Maloney) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Dr. Stephen James (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Diversión en ruedas (2007) *Viarel Bebe (Vlad Ivanov) en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) *Iisakki (Kari Väänänen) en Una historia de Navidad (2007) *Atze (Veit Stübner) en Los Falsificadores (2007) *Abogado en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Sr. Adamian (Matt Ross) en Las últimas vacaciones (2006) *Christopher Hirons (Justin Long) en Viviendo con mi ex (2006) *Dean Forrester (Russell Sams) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) *Detective Larry Zito (Justin Theroux) en Miami Vice (2006) *Carlito (Carlos Sanz) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Marqués de Montesquieu (Harris Gordon) en El perfume (2006) *Robert Langdon (Tom Hanks) en El código Da Vinci (2006) *Orson Welles (Danny Huston) en Fundido a negro (2006) *Tim (Emilio Estevez) en Bobby (2006) *Fitzgibbons (David O'Hara) en Los infiltrados (2006) *Ben Koch (Jason London) en La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) *Leroy (Keith Dallas) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Golam (Zohar Liba) en Solos contra el mundo (2006) *Doctor (Kim Uylenbroek) en Hospital de noche (2006) *Sr. Darcy (Matthew Macfadyen) en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) *Fury Foreman (Richard Kind) en Los productores (2005) *Primo (Tyson Beckford) en Azul extremo (2005) *Zvi Zamir (Ami Weinberg) en Munich (2005) *Avi (André Benjamin) en Revólver (2005) *Mulligan (Bruce McFee) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Domastir (Will Sanderson) en Venganza de sangre (2005) *Jimbo (W. Earl Brown) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *Director de internado (Schmil Ben Ari) en Camina sin mí (2005) *Tedesco (Anthony Santucci) en Venganza en graves (2005) *Policía (Paul Meade) en Lassie (2005) *Troy (Brandon Irons) en La chica de al lado (2004) *Purificador (Linus Roache) en La batalla de Riddick (2004) *Jarda (Marton Csokas) en La supremacía Bourne (2004) *Ventrílocuo (Keith-Lee Castle), Abogado (Nicholas Rowe) y Voz en autoayuda en El hijo de Chucky (2004) *Gregor Lammle (Klaus Maria Brandauer) en Código secreto (2003) *Singe (Erwin Leder) en Inframundo (2003) *Steve 42 (John Ralston) en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) *Roberto (Roberto Sanchez) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *Beanie Campbell (Vince Vaughn) en Aquellos viejos tiempos (2003) *Gen. Patrick Mclellan (Nicholas Farrell) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Sgto. Vic W. Bedford (Cole Hauser) en En defensa del honor (2002) *Jack Bennett (Stephen Lang) en D-Tox (2002) *Cedric Mills (Darren Shahlavi) en Soy espía (2002) *Madril (John Bach) en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *DJ Iz (De'Angelo Wilson) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) *Eamon (Tim Dutton) en Identidad desconocida (2002) *Sr. Grey (Ryan McCluskey) en Resident Evil (2002) *Surfista (Braden Dias) en Olas salvajes (2002) *Hombre alto (Jake Nightingale) en Spider (2002) *Sr. Chang (Ho Yi) en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) *Agente Robinson (Keith Diamond) en Desierto de la muerte (2002) *Deepak Mehta (adulto) (Rahul Khanna) en Lección de honor (2002) *Jurek (Michal Zebrowski) y Hombre esperando cruzar (Anthony Milner) en El pianista (2002) *Profr. Harry Block (Orlando Jones) en Evolución (2001) *Stephen McCabe (Al Sapienza) en Un mes de domingos (2001) *Franky Bockhorn (Gregor Törzs) en Corre mientras puedas (2001) *Reno Riley (Mark Lindsay Chapman) en Atrapados (2001) *Millonario con Ferrari (Neal H. Moritz), Hombre en carrera clandestina (Raul Limon) y Remolcador de contenedores (F. Valentino Morales) en Rápido y furioso (2001) *Howie (David Patrick Kelly) en K-PAX (2001) *Jerry Adams (John Benjamin Hickey) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) *Lawrence Musgrove (Sean Combs) en Monster's Ball (2001) (ambas versiones) *Anthony Meredith (Tom Hollander) en Gosford Park (2001) *Harlan Sangster (Elias Koteas) en Rompiendo reglas (2001) *Randy Sheringham (Scott Bellis) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Fred Gray (Shawn Michael Howard) en Boycott (2001) *Wash Hogwallop (Frank Collison) en ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) (1ª versión) *Agente Bruce Mechanic (Steve White) en Cada perro tiene su día (2000) *Stanley Nussbaum (Willie Garson) en La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) *Franco Macalousso (Nick Mancuso) y Doctor (Sugith Varughese) en Tribulación, el momento de la decisión (2000) *Jesucristo (Maurício Gonçalves) en El auto de la compadecida (2000) *Ricky (Jon Bon Jovi) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Vinny (Robbie Gee) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Charles Dunphy (Gary Hudson) en Una relación inmoral (2000) *Petey Jones (Donald Faison) en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Montel Gordon (Don Cheadle) en Traffic (2000) *Dino (David Caruso) en Prueba de vida (2000) *Boyet (Richard Clifford) en Amores perdidos (2000) *Franco Macalousso (Nick Mancuso) Revelación, el dia de los milagros *Carl Thomas (Thomas Gibson) en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) *Bob Paulsen (Meat Loaf) en El club de la pelea (1999) *Rusty en (Philip Seymour Hoffman) Nadie es perfecto (1999) *Agente Brown (Paul Goddard) en Matrix (1999) *John (Adam Goldberg) en Ed TV (1999) *Sacerdote (Jimmy Tingle) en El quinto infierno (1999) *Voces adicionales en Perro negro (1998) *Oficial (David Ramsey) en Patrulla motorizada '99 (1998) *Pointer (Dana Woods) en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) *Detective (Jason Blicker) en Half Baked (1998) *Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehler) en Perturbados (1998) (redoblaje) *Brian Turner (Aidan Quinn) en Música del corazón (1998) *Gruber (Grayson McCouch) y Voces adicionales en Armageddon (1998) *Bartolomeo (Pietro De Silva) en La vida es bella (1997) *Dean Preston (Eric Michael Cole) en White Squall (1996) (2ª versión) *Carl (John C. McGinley) en Madre (1996) *Phillotson (Liam Cunningham) en Jude (1996) *Mayor Tom Baxter (David Morse) en La Roca (1996) *Ned Jackson (Glenn Plummer) en Algo muy personal (1996) *Danny Rogers (Daniel McVicar) en Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) *Dr. Eugene Kaiser (Kim Robillard) en El cirujano (1995) *Sr. Flynn (Daniel Lavery) en La montaña embrujada (1995) *Ed el policía (Gareth Williams) en Un asalto frustrado (1995) *Ladrón de ovejas (Nicholas Lidstone) y Apostador de la feria en Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) *Melchior (Lotfi Yahya Jedidi) en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) *Thomas Burns (Rutger Hauer) en Cacería sangrienta (1994/redoblaje) *Teniente Jack Bono (Don Harvey) en El escudo de cristal (1994) *Wong (Collin Chou) en El defensor (1994) *Detective Gray (Stan Coles) en Juicio por jurado popular (1994) *Norman (Tony Campisi) en Nuestra propia casa (1993) *Oficial en registro (Bill Dow) en Jamaica bajo cero (1993) *Leon (Hikari Takano) y Voces adicionales en Por amor o por dinero (1993) *Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (doblaje original) *Tripulante de Excelsior (Christian Slater) en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) *Dr. Freedman (Ken Lerner) en El exorcista III (1990/redoblaje) *Alec King (Cedric Smith) en Camino a Avonlea (1990) *Enano en la subasta (Kiran Shah) y Voces adicionales en Bullseye! (1990) *Westmoreland (Paul Gregory) en Enrique V (1989) *Michael (William Butler) en Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) *Doc Jay (John Stafford) en Nacido Para Matar (1987) *Coronel (John Golightly) en Fuerza vital (1985) *Mecánico #1 (Burton Gilliam) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) (redoblaje) *Dith Pran (Haing S. Ngor) en Los gritos del silencio (1984) (2ª versión) *Cadete Chad Copeland (Scott Thomson) en Locademia de policía (1984) (redoblaje) *Grischka (Anthony Meyer) en 007: Contra Octopussy (1983) *Terapeuta (John Stinson) en La mano (1981) *Director de noticias (Ronald Hunter) en Escalada al poder (1979) *Strasser (David Hurst) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) *Sam Haywood (Roy Poole) y Reportero de noticiero de UBS en Poder que mata (1976) *Recepcionista del hotel (Victor Spinetti) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Marino (Robert Weil) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) *Colthorpe (James Cossins) en 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) (doblaje de DVD) *Joey (George Memmoli) en Mean Streets (1973) (1ª versión) *Willard Whyte (Jimmy Dean) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) (doblaje de DVD) *Lord Granville (Michael Hordern) en Khartoum (1966) *Doctor 4 & 6 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Presentador de noticias en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Presentadores de noticias y Voz en Jet en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Oficial de policía en Transito (2012) *Kevin en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Guardaespaldas de Uday en El doble del diablo (2011) *Socio de negocios en Muérdago sobre Manhattan (2011) *Wallis en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Héctor en El enano narigón (2008) *Jean en La cambiadora de páginas (2006) *Amigo de Max en Mentiras adorables (2006) *Editor en Los días del abandono (2005) *Presentador en TV en La terminal (2004) *Ladrón en Mira quién sigue hablando (2003) *Voz de noticiero en Señales (2002) *Conejo en Pinocho (2002) *Instructor de Johnson en Una pareja explosiva (1998) *Patrick en Cartas de un asesino (1998) *Soldado #1 en regadera en Ricardo III (1995) *Presentación en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) *Guardia del rey Aeetes en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) *Voces adicionales en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) *Voces adicionales en Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2017) *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Voces adicionales en Captive (2015) *Voces adicionales en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Voces adicionales en Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) *Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Voces adicionales en El código enigma (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Voces adicionales en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Voces adicionales en El mayordomo (2013) *Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sin escape (2013) *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Voces adicionales en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Voces adicionales en Balas cruzadas (2012) *Voces adicionales en A toda madre (2012) *Voces adicionales en El elefante blanco (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Voces adicionales en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) *Voces adicionales en Los lentes mágicos de Moe (2010) *Voces adicionales en Desde mi cielo (2009) *Voces adicionales en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Justo en la mira (2008) *Voces adicionales en El tesoro de labou (2008) *Voces adicionales en Tirador (2007) *Voces adicionales en El ilusionista (2006) *Voces adicionales en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Voces adicionales en El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) *Voces adicionales en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Voces adicionales en El cazador (2005) *Voces adicionales en Esplendor americano (2003) *Voces adicionales en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) *Voces adicionales en Yo era una rata (2001) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Voces adicionales en How High (2001) *Voces adicionales en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Voces adicionales en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Voces adicionales en Boomerang (1992) *Voces adicionales en Fuerza Delta (1986) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Turner & Hooch (1989) (doblaje original) Películas animadas Maurice LaMarche *Morbo en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde *Morbo en Futurama: el juego de Bender *Morbo en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Will en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus Otros *Bill Clinton en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Fabrickius en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Victor van Dort (Johnny Depp) en El cadáver de la novia *Al Gore en Futurama: la gran película de Bender *Stephen Hawking / Cafetera en Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos *Voces adicionales en La isla de los dinosaurios 2 *Duque en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Reginald "Skull" Skulinski en Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Butch en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Loro Rojo Stan en Tom y Jerry: Cazadores de tesoros *Sr. Leach en Un cuento de Navidad (2001) *Pirata en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo *Finn en El reino secreto *Roofless el ladrón en El zapatero y la princesa (versión VHS) *Conan O'Brian / Voces adicionales en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Luc en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces *Bill en Spirit: el corcel indomable *Cookie en Shrek para siempre *Director de escena en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) *Robin en El jardín secreto (1994) *Voces adicionales en Reyes de las olas *Voces adicionales en Arthur y los minimoys *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Operación escape *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en La fiesta de las salchichas Películas de anime Chafurin *Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Inspector Juzo Megure en Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan *Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: El rascacielos del tiempo *Inspector Juzo Megure en Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima Kenichi Ogata *Genma Saotome en Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (Ovas 5 y 6) *Genma Saotome en Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Genma Saotome en Ranma ½: Gran aventura en Nekonron, China Otros *Lucario en Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Técnico en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Eligor de las Virtudes en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Papá de Blade en Sin, la película *Voces adicionales en Los padrinos de Tokyo Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker *Tortutornado en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Amenaza Acuática en Ben 10: Omniverse Tom Kenny *McBark / Narrador del documental en El laboratorio de Dexter *Profesor Lumpus en El Campamento de Lazlo Otros *Zane en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Gato en Mi Osito *Ysipy, hijo de la razón (ep. 20) en La historia sin fin *Johnny Storm en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Cletus Kasady/Carnage / Blade / Richard Fisk / Johnny Storm / Morbius (2ª voz) en Spider-Man *Agente Gabriel Jones / Dr. Doom / Demonio/Hulk Negro / Johnny Storm en Hulk: El hombre increíble *Montana/Shocker / Dr. Miles Warren / Dr. Bromwell / Blackie Gaxton en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Los Simpson **Bob Patiño (temp. 14-presente) **Gil Gunderson (temp. 22-presente) *Frylock en Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Fuego / Enoch (2ª voz) en Ben 10 *Devin Levin en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Galapagus en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Tortutornado / Fuego Pantanoso en Ben 10: Omniverse *Sunturion en Iron Man *Director de películas en El escuadrón diabólico *Capitán Ajab / Pez mágico en El laboratorio de Dexter *Jeff la araña / Cavernícola inaguantable / Sirviente del Inframundo / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Dr. Kamikazi en Robotboy *Sr. Moleguaco en Las nuevas locuras del emperador *Sydney Torres en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Panqué (ep.10) / Rey de Francia (ep.44) / Capitán Ahab (ep.64) en Las Tres Mellizas *Almec en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Airplane 180 en Bors y Bots *Sr. Hurtado en El Chavo *Chompy Mage en Academia Skylanders *Valotte en Entre brujas y escobas *General Blank en Tortugas Ninja (2003) *Soldado en Protagonistas de la historia (capítulo "Leonardo Da Vinci") *Director Chispita en Meteoro: La Nueva Generación *Vulk en Mixels *Percy / Sr. Maellard (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Padre de Jake (2ª voz) / Vagabundo / Rey Flama (2ª voz) / Cantinero alienígena en Hora de aventura *Oficial Dona (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Tobey Nicely en Norman Normal *Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú *Seis en Generador Rex *Eliab en Películas animadas bíblicas *Eolus, el gobernador de los vientos / Antoine, el astrónomo en El principito *Roger Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop *Dick Reynolds en Un agente de familia *Coverton en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Tipo del Viejo Oeste #1 / Voces adicionales en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Rey del flan / Cerdo / Voces adicionales en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Anciano #3 en La casa de los dibujos *El Pasajero Malhumorado en Thomas y sus amigos *Manzana (sólo promocionales) en La naranja molesta *Danny Lorraine en Martha habla *Papá Canguro en Peppa *James "Big Jim" Rennie en MAD *Capitán Star Johnson (2ª voz) en Duck Dodgers *Astronave en Gatastrófico *Voces adicionales en South Park (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Voces adicionales en La ley de Milo Murphy *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Anime Toshiyuki Morikawa *Mummymon / Malomyotismon en Digimon 02 *Isshin Kurosaki en Bleach Otros *Voz de computadora en ID-0 *Monaka en Dragon Ball Super *Héctor del Relámpago en Guerreros Samurai *Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Nachi de Lobo (eps. 6-7) / Ban de León / Hyoga de Cisne (un loop, ep. 6) / Dragón Negro (ep. 1) / Shiryu de Dragón (ep. 2) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Nachi de Lobo / Gordon de Minotauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) *Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Myotismon / Venommyotismon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Great Britain/007 en Cyborg 009 *Bruce Harper / Richard Tex Tex / Andy Johnson / Voces adicionales en Supercampeones J *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball *Appule / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z *Nail / Androide número 19 en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Gara / Clinton Soramame en Dr. Slump *Gara en Dr. Slump 2 *Portgas D. Trace (Ace) / Srta. Lunes en One Piece *Makoto Hyūga en Renewal of Evangelion *Karman en Blood+ *Hugo Housman en La espada sagrada *Padre de Shizuka / Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Gecko en Gulliver Boy *Gran gato negro (ep. 2) / Sr. Ministro (ep. 11) / Asesor de profesor (ep. 13) / Jefe de Matsumoto (ep. 14) / Temaru (ep. 28) / Vocalista del grupo Themselves (ep. 33) / Shoki (ep. 39) / voces adicionales en Kitaro *General Viper en Crónicas Pokémon *Señor Contesta en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla: Dimensión de Batalla *Freddie O'Martian en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Fredo en Zatch Bell *Terrateniente (ep. 8) / Goshinki / Hijo de Hosenki en Inuyasha *Zen (un ep.) / Death Machine en Shaman King *Jhonson (3ª temporada) / Shada (última temporada) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Shizen Osou en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Toshiyuki Aoshima en ¡Oh, mi diosa! *Yanaoka (entrenador de Sendo) en Espíritu de lucha *Jodie en Gunsmith Cats *Azumasa Yamanaka en Samurai Gun, la serie *Soldados de Hazzard en Robots Ninja *Makoto Otawara / Entrenador Gunpei Shoji / Gondayū Yamabushi (2ª voz) / Gonzales Chico / Naosumi Kadoguchi / Jugador de Zokugaku / Arbitro / Maleante contratado por Sasuke / Réferi del torneo de Sumo / Entrenador del equipo de Béisbol / Padre de Komosubi (2ª voz) / Compañero de trabajo de Musashi / Voces adicionales en Eyeshield 21 *Señor de la Tierra del Colmillo / Encargado de los barcos (ep. 169) / Shura Sanjo / Maleante (ep. 208) en Naruto *Kouchi Tusuruuchi en Knights of Sidonia Series de televisión David Ramsey *Joseph en Mother and Child *John Diggle/Spartano en Flecha *John Diggle/Spartano en Flash *John Diggle/Spartano en Leyendas del mañana [[Cuba Gooding Jr.|'Cuba Gooding Jr.']] * Matt Miller/Dominic Banks en American Horror Story: Roanoke * O.J. Simpson en American Crime Story Nolan North *Peter Hastings en Lindas mentirosas *Curtis Heller en Melrose Place John D'Aquino *Presidente Martínez en Cory en la Casa Blanca *Presidente Martínez en Hannah Montana Robert Torti *Kurt Martin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Kurt Martin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo James Marsters *Profesor Milton Fine/Brainiac en Smallville *Victor Hesse en Hawaii Cinco-0 Robert Knepper *T-Bag (4ª temp.) en Prison Break *Samuel Sullivan en Héroes Gale Harold *Charles Meade en El círculo secreto *Julian Parrish en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos Milo Ventimiglia *Jess Mariano en Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo *Jess Mariano en Las chicas Gilmore Otros *Frankie Carbone (Danny Mastrogiorgio) / Ronald Danzer (Jack Koenig) (1ª temp. ep. 3) en Gotham (2014-presente) *Paul en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2014-2015) *Christian Ward (Tim DeKay) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Leet Brannis (James Frain) en Agente Carter *Sr. Dobson (Fred Stoller) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Francis Underwood (Kevin Spacey) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Mike McLintock (Matt Walsh) en Veep (2012-presente) *Fred Shay (Chris Parnell) en Suburgatory (2011-presente) *Sgto. Wu (Reggie Lee) en Grimm (2011-presente) *Presidente Paul Garcetti (Adrian Pasdar) en Animales políticos (2012) *Ryan Flanagan (Michael Chernus) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2011) **Jeremiah Harris (Jay McInerney) (4ª-5ª temp.) **Sr. Prescott (Reed Birney) (1ª-2ª temp.) **Claude (Robert Sella) (ep. 17) **Buckman (Gonzalo Escudero) (ep. 28) **Vendedor de café (ep. 47) **Joyero (Roger Rathburn) (ep. 56) *Cortes y puntadas **Dr. Quentin Costa (Bruno Campos) (temp. 3]) **Sofia Lopez (Jonathan Del Arco) (temp. 1) **Mesero (Antonio Munoz) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Dr. Sheelen Jeevan (Ajay Mehta) (temp. 2, ep. 22) **Abogado (Phil Abrams) (temp. 4, ep. 56) **Gene Shelly (John Fleck) (temporada 5, ep. 75) **Dr. Harland Frank (Grainger Hines) (temp. 5, ep. 81) **Hans (Julio Oscar Mechoso) (temp. 6, ep. 84) *Richard Montana (Balthazar Getty) en Hechiceras *Héroes **Detective de Las Vegas (Michael Reilly Burke) (Volumen 1, ep. 5) **Capitán Baldwin (Alex Fernández) (Volumen 1, ep. 13) **Sr. Zern (Mark Colson) (Volumen 2) **El Alemán (Ken Lally) (Volumen 3) *Dr. Matthew Proctor (Jeremy Northam) en Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte *Ted Spellman (2ª aparición, temp. 1, ep. 20) (Robby Benson) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *James (temp. 2) / Anthony Marentino (temp. 3) en Sexo en la ciudad *Johnny "Drama" Chase (Kevin Dillon) (temps. 2-3 algunos eps. y 4-5) / Phil Yagoda (William Fichtner) (temp. 7) en El séquito *Jude Rois / Bob / Kern / Capataz en Smallville *Brian en El fugitivo *Narrador en Los animales más graciosos del planeta: totalmente nuevo *Frank Perconte en Band of Brothers *Daniel Ryan / Roberto Fox en Alias *Dr. Necros en Aaron Stone *Voces adicionales en Las travesuras de mi hermana *James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Lord William Compton (Kristen Holden-Ried) en The Tudors *Fariseo en La Pasión *Porter Clarke (Robbie Magasiva) en Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja *Dr. Andy Navegante (Eric Loren) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra *Lost **George Minkowski (Fisher Stevens) (2008) **Seth Norris (Greg Grunberg) (1ª temp. ep. 1) **Steve Jenkins (Christian Bowman) (1ª temp. ep. 7) **Esposo de Beth (Matt Moore) (1ª temp., ep. 11) **Camionero (Michael M. Vendrell) (1ª temp., ep. 12) **Emeka (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) (3ª temp. ep. 54) *William Dickson en Los inventores (Capítulo "Edison, el mago de la Luz"), Peter (Capítulo "Marie Curie, más allá de lo que los ojos ven") *Voces adicionales en Monk *David Hodges (Wallace Langham) (8ª temp.-presente) en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Jim Clancy/Sam Lucas en Almas perdidas *Sr. Alcade Hugginson (Peter Bryant) en Level Up *Steve Preciado (Julian Acosta) en El mentalista (temp. 1, ep. 8) *David Whittemore (Robert Pralgo) (temp. 1) / Belasko (Gabriel Hogan) en Teen Wolf Miniseries *Pedro (Adam Levy) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa (2015) *McKechnie (Patrick Kennedy) en Parade's End (2013) *Presidente Duncan (Alain Goulem) en Fuego en el cielo (2013) *Senador Fricker (Martin Doyle) en Refugio (2001) Videojuegos *Jonathan Irons en Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *M.O.D.O.K en Disney Infinity *Zane / Big, el Gato en Lego Dimensions *Phil Coulson / Blazing Skull en LEGO Avengers *Mifune en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Dramas coreanos *Kang Hyuk Soo en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Kang Woo Chul en Amor secreto Telenovelas y series brasileñas Ângelo Antônio *Geraldo Lutti Filho en Río del destino *Marcos en La vida sigue *Tempa en Preciosa Perla *Vicente en Partes de mí *Waldir en Justicia Taumaturgo Ferreira *Tarcísio Batista "Batista" en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón *Tarcísio Batista "Batista" (archivo) en Simplemente amor *Querencio en Río de intrigas *Potifar en José de Egipto *Aion en Los milagros de Jesús Eduardo Galvão *Otacilio en Puerto de los Milagros *Urbano en Paraíso tropical *Joaquim Vitor en Amazonia *Lic. Wagner Peixoto en Insensato corazón Felipe Cardoso * Jidafe en Sansón y Dalila * Zelofehad en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Zelofehad (archivo) en Josué, la tierra prometida * Arioc en El rico y Lázaro Leonardo Bricio *Celso Castanho en Marcas del destino *Agenor Souza en Luz del sol *Pedro en Llamas de la vida *David en Rey David Raul Gazolla *Armando en Bela, la fea *Evaldo en Máscaras *Abner en Los milagros de Jesús Déo Garcez *André en La esclava Isaura *Alexandre en Prueba de amor Mário Gomes *Lic. Mauricio en Vidas en juego *Getúlio en Pecados Ricardo Duque *Francis en CuChiCheos *Madureira en El astro Walter Breda *Delegado Givaldo en Amores Robados *Orías en Josué, la tierra prometida Otros *Laerte (Luciano Quirino) en Lazos de familia *Gaspar (Alexandre Barbalho) en El sabor de la pasión *Pedro Camargo (Celso Frateschi) en Esas mujeres *Pedro Chatarreiro (Francisco Fortes) en Alma gemela *Lorenzo (Lui Mendes) en Bellísima *Justino (Alexandre Moreno) en Niña moza *Waldomiro (Luiz Nicolau) en El profeta *Eric (Pedro Brício) en Belleza pura *Marcelo (Gustavo Trestini) en Vivir la vida *Hombre que caza a las vírgenes para el rey (Roney Villela) en Reina Ester, la salvadora *Roberto (Gilberto Torres) en Escrito en las estrellas *Ruy (Lui Strassburger) en Avenida Brasil *Valmir (Aramis Trindade) en Encantadoras *Dr. Pelopidas (Ilya Sao Paulo) en Gabriela *Adam (Duda Ribeiro) en La guerrera *Silvestre (Wilson Rabelo) en Flor del Caribe *Tairone (Jefferson Brasil) en Doña Xepa *Profesor Solano (Felipe Kannenberg) en Hombre nuevo *Téo Pereira (Paulo Betti) en Imperio *Nelson (Cadu Fávero) en Reglas del juego Telenovelas turcas *Comba İsmail (Yüksel Ünal) en Kaçak Telenovelas filipinas *Manuel Nakpil, Sr. (Lito Pimentel) en Puentes de amor Documentales *Scott Davidson en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills *John Knoll en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Dr. Zev Levin en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro *Reportero de 4 News en Kevorkian *Voces diversas en Mann V. Ford *Robert F. Kennedy en Ethel *Voces diversas en El cliente No. 9: La caída final *Nelson Piquet en Senna: Leyenda del volante Locución comercial *Voz institucional para radio y TV de la cadena de tiendas Chedraui (2014-presente) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Mendiola, Roberto Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes